1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to field effect transistors and, more particularly, to a field effect transistor having an increased effective channel length (Leff).
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades numerous performance and economic advantages have been seen with semiconductor technology scaling. For example, transistor size scaling has lead to decreased channel lengths and a corresponding increase in switching speeds (i.e., shorter channel lengths correspond to faster switching speeds). However, recently it has been determined that such scaling has its limits because short channel lengths can lead to undesirable “short-channel effects” including, but not limited, variability in threshold voltage and excessive drain leakage currents. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved transistor that allows for transistor size scaling without decreasing the effective channel length to the point where such short-channel effects are exhibited.